


P.O.S - Marie and Shadow Yukiko are Besties

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [78]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Marie & Shad... Yukiko... Yeah, yeah just Yukiko. Both of these characters are from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Marie is looking for a new friend.





	P.O.S - Marie and Shadow Yukiko are Besties

Marie flipped through many random books in a bookstore. She sighed, trying to find a specific book to cure her loneliness due to not having any friends.  
“Where's the one that says how to make friends?” She sighed.  
She continued looking through the books, just grabbing a few and taking them to a table. She sat down, flipping through the books, all of which were text heavy.  
“Ugh! Why so many words!?” She complained.  
She closed the books not long after, groaning.  
“I'm never gonna make friends...” She sighed.  
She stood up, walking outside of the bookstore.  
“Bleh... Stupid bookstore.” She groaned.  
She looked around the area, trying to find anyone who looked interesting and could be friends with her. In the distance near an open field, she saw a young woman the same age as her sat on a bench, playing with her hair. Intrigued, Marie approached them slowly, seeing they were wearing a red outfit. The woman turned around, smiling warmly as her golden eyes looked into Marie’s.  
“Oh hello there.” The woman greeted.  
“Hi, can we be friends?” Marie asked.  
“Oh my, well aren’t you direct?” The woman blushed.  
“I don't know how to interact with others.” Marie replied.  
The woman tapped the open seat next to her, asking for Marie to sit down. Marie did so slowly, having a better time than what she thought so far.  
“I’m Sh... Yukiko. My name is Yukiko.” She greeted. “And you are?”  
“Marie.” She replied.  
“It is a pleasure to meet someone so adorable.” Yukiko smiled.  
“Th-Thanks.” Marie smiled softly.  
Yukiko looked over Marie, wondering what kind of person she was.  
“Tell me about yourself.” Yukiko asked.  
“I'm a goth... And I don't have any friends.” She explained. “I don't remember much, just given this bag and some money.”  
“Awwww, poor Marie.” Yukiko spoke softly.  
She moved in to hug Marie tight, patting her back softly. Marie only blushed, enjoying this feeling of a hug. She had never experienced this before.  
“Tell me what you remember sweetie.” Yukiko smiled, putting her hands against Marie’s. “Friends share their feelings to each other.”  
“I... Remember...” Marie tried to think. “Um... Waking up in a weird... Box?”  
“A... Box?” Yukiko was confused.  
“Yeah, the front was a weird plastic thing.” She continued.  
Yukiko was confused, thinking deeply as Marie watched worried.  
“I-Is that weird? Did I share too much? I... I-Is this what friends do?” She panicked.  
Yukiko looked up, smiling softly. She rubbed her hands against Marie’s, feeling her skin which only made Marie blush more.  
“No, no you did good Marie.” Yukiko assured her. “It’s just... What you described to me, it sounded like you woke up in a doll box. But you don’t feel like a doll.”  
“... Doll box...?” She was confused.  
“A box with some weird plastic thing in front... It sounds like a doll box.” Yukiko explained. “You understand?”  
Marie nodded slowly.  
“What else do you remember?” Yukiko asked.  
“Other... Boxes.” She answered. “I... Don’t remember if there were things inside.”  
Despite being a Shadow, Yukiko had never heard anything like this before.  
“Strange... Very strange... You are a strange one indeed.” Yukiko said.  
“Is... That bad?” Marie gulped.  
“Makes you more interesting. It’s not a bad thing.” Yukiko shook her head. “You have a home to go to then?”  
Marie shook her head to answer.  
“Now you should have a home. Why don't you come live with me?” Yukiko requested.  
Marie took no time to think. Having a roof over her head and a friend? Marie had never been so happy.  
“O-Ok... Friend.” Marie replied. “Can I... Call you friend?”  
“Call me bestie!” Yukiko cheered. “From now on, we’re best friends!”  
Marie nodded happily.  
“Okay bestie!” Marie was so happy.  
Yukiko stood up, taking Marie’s hand as she giggled.  
“Alright bestie, I live in a magical world so you'll have to stay close to me okay?” Yukiko said.  
Marie nodded, feeling Yukiko’s hand against hers.

Time passed as Yukiko led Marie into the TV World as they both stood outside of her giant castle. Marie couldn’t believe her eyes, this is way beyond her expectations of what she thought Yukiko’s home was. She gasped in amazement, making Yukiko chuckle.  
“Isn’t it lovely?” Yukiko smiled.  
“Very much so!” Marie gasped.  
“And you haven’t even seen the inside.” Yukiko stuck her tongue out. “Let's get you to a room and settled in bestie!”  
She led Marie inside, leading her down a corridor on the top floor of her castle where she had her bedroom and guest rooms. Marie only looked around, not bothered about the world she was in, but amazed about how big the castle was.  
“In here bestie.” Yukiko said, stopping at a room next to hers.  
She opened it to reveal a big, Princess-like bedroom. There was a huge bed, wardrobe and a dressing table.  
“Wow!” Marie gasped.  
“That's not all. The wardrobe’s full of wonderful dresses. There's even some gothic ones in there.” Yukiko smiled.  
“R-Really?” She questioned. “This... It’s all too much. It’s so wonderful and we barely know each other...”  
“That’s what friends do.” Yukiko replied. “If you follow the corridor up, you'll find the throne room. Meet me there when you are settled in and changed into a wonderful dress bestie!”  
Marie nodded as Yukiko walked out. She looked around the room; still amazed by the condition of the room she was given. She looked into the wardrobe, seeing so many different coloured dresses inside. She tried some on before stopping at a full black dress. She looked in the mirror, admiring her new dress. She looked wonderful, covering her pale body. For the first time ever, she felt loved and she felt beautiful. She walked to the throne room, seeing Marie sat on her throne that overlooked the room. This was indeed a royal throne room.  
“Hey...” Marie smiled.  
“Bestie!” Yukiko cheered. “Come up here with me!”  
Marie walked up the stairs to Yukiko’s throne as Yukiko admired Marie’s new look. She moved off the throne, sitting on the arm and made Marie sit in the seat.  
“You look beautiful.” Yukiko complimented.  
Marie blushed, smiling.  
“Cute.” Yukiko stroked Marie’s neck. “I have a present for you for being a bestie.”  
Marie was curious as Yukiko reached from behind, pulling out Marie’s present. It was a black collar with the word: ‘Bestie’ engraved on it.  
“Ta-Da!” Yukiko cheered. “It's yours. And to show everyone you are my best friend!”  
Marie took it out of her hands, inspecting it closer as she gasped in happiness. She put it on round her neck.  
“Thank you so much!” Marie thanked.  
“You look even cuter now!” Yukiko complimented. “You are so adorable for a goth.”  
“What do we do now?” She asked.  
Yukiko thought for a little bit before smiling happily.  
“Did you know best friends do anything for each other?” Yukiko said.  
Marie only shook her head.  
“Well, they do!” Yukiko continued. “Like ask me for any favour.”  
“Uh...” Marie thought. “... What should I ask you?”  
“Well, how about I ask you something?” Yukiko smiled.  
Marie nodded, ready for the favour.  
Yukiko looked down at her exposed bare feet, tired from walking around all day in the outside world.  
“Would you give my feet a good rub?” Yukiko requested.  
“Okay!” She immediately replied.  
Without hesitation, Marie got off the chair and put Yukiko’s feet in her hand as she began to rub softly. Yukiko moaned in enjoyment as her feet were treated to such a nice rub as Marie rubbed her hands against the soles, feeling how wonderfully soft they were.  
“See?” Yukiko moaned softly. “If you asked me the same thing, I would do it bestie.”  
Marie admired Yukiko’s feet, her eyes fixated on them.  
“Can I suck on your feet bestie?” She asked.  
“Of course you can!” Yukiko replied.  
Without hesitation again, Marie sucked on all of Yukiko’s toes at once, surprising her. Yukiko could not believe that her best friend had a foot fetish, though she did not mind. Wondering how strong of a foot fetish her bestie had, Yukiko thought it would be interesting to find out with a simple test. She moved her feet away, watching what Marie’s action would be. Marie only looked up twitching.  
“C-Can I please have them?” She twitched some more.  
“Are you okay?” Yukiko questioned.  
Something was wrong with Marie as she twitched more, her mouth watering a little and her eyes lowering.  
“I... Feet...” She chuckled.  
“Y... Y-Yes?” Yukiko was confused.  
Before she could even react, Marie grabbed them forcefully as her eyes began to cross.  
“I can offer the best feet services... Services... Vices...” She twitched more.  
“B-Bestie!?” Yukiko was super worried. “What’s wrong?!”  
She moved her feet away forcefully, standing up.  
“I-I-I-I perfect companion toy..” She stuttered.  
Yukiko questioned that part. What did her bestie mean by a toy? She watched as Marie tried moving towards her. Yukiko pinned Marie down to stop her from possibly hurting herself. She wondered if there was anything that showed Marie was perhaps a toy, literally or not. She observed Marie’s body until she discovered something rather confusing and shocking. She lifted Marie’s foot up to discover a barcode and ID number printed on the sole of her foot. She read the text just above the barcode and ID number.  
“Margaret Toys?” Yukiko read. “ID number: 13118105. So... You're a brainwashed doll bestie?”  
“Fun... Fun...” She twitched more.  
“Snap out of it!” Yukiko slapped Marie, snapping her out of her trance-like state.  
Marie shook her head as Yukiko got of her, helping her back up.  
“Y-You got weird bestie!” Yukiko yelled.  
“Weird?” She questioned in confusion.  
“You started stuttering, acting like a doll!” Yukiko explained. “If you look at your foot, there’s a barcode on it!”  
Marie blinked, scratching her head.  
“Huh. So... That isn’t a tattoo...” She replied.  
“Do you remember where you got this?” Yukiko asked.  
Marie tried her best to think; only getting flashing images in her mind. The only two images she could make out was a factory of boxes and a woman dressed in blue.  
“I... I... Box room...?” Marie tried her hardest to remember.  
“Yeah. Do you know where it is?” Yukiko asked.  
“I... I...” She tried to think deeper. “Margaret...”  
Yukiko couldn’t let this go on, especially if it was a clue in remembering Marie’s past for her.  
“Get dressed into something proper.” Yukiko ordered. “We’re going to find this Margaret and get you back to normal.”  
Marie nodded weakly, for some reason having a nervous thought in the back of her mind. Maybe it’s not a great idea to search for Margaret after all, something that Yukiko would find out soon enough...

Time passed as Yukiko and Marie walked into a factory in the middle of nowhere. They had searched for a few days for the Margaret Toys headquarters. Yukiko had her arms crossed, looking around the area. As Marie had told her, it was a huge room full of doll boxes. They looked around as Yukiko called out Margaret’s name multiple times as it echoed across the room. Marie stood still as she looked up at the ceiling.  
“... Another doll has returned home for the night, Miss Margaret.” Marie spoke.  
Yukiko turned around to her when Margaret suddenly appeared behind Marie, making her suddenly stand at attention. Margaret only walked round to the front of Marie, making her smile widely. Yukiko ran over to her bestie.  
“Surprised you made it back.” Margaret proclaimed.  
“Forgive me.” Marie replied, bowing.  
Yukiko only watched in shock and confusion, her besties personality was nothing like what she had experienced. Margaret looked at Yukiko intrigued.  
“You made a friend?” Margaret questioned.  
“I did. A best friend. She helped me... I forgot I was... A companion toy." She replied.  
“An unwanted one.” Margaret proclaimed.  
“Yes Miss Margaret.” She agreed, making Yukiko angry.  
“Hey! Don't call her unwanted!” Yukiko protested.  
“Oh, but its true.” Margaret smiled softly.  
“Well, I would.” Yukiko clenched her fist. “Though I'd rather have her the way she was before she suddenly snapped into a doll-like state!”  
Margaret only pushed Yukiko away, turning back to Marie.  
“Now then, we should probably remove your batteries and leave you in the dump.” Margaret suggested.  
Yukiko jumped back to her feet, stepping in between Margaret and Marie.  
“What is wrong with you!?” Yukiko yelled.  
“Marie... What model is this one?” Margaret asked.  
"This is not a model Miss. Margaret. She is not one of your toys." She replied.  
“I suppose we'll have to change that.” Margaret grinned.  
“If you don't want her, change her back, I'll take her off your hands.” Yukiko said, stepping back with Marie behind her.  
“No, no, I can see the merits in owning a princess doll.” Margaret smirked.  
She snapped her fingers as a cage suddenly dropped over Yukiko, separating her from Marie by a wall. Yukiko banged against the cage as Margaret walked towards it.  
“I suppose I shall be nice.” Margaret sighed. “Marie, I'll take you back so that you can be on display for when I set you up like a work of art.”  
“Bestie, don't listen. I'll get us out.” Yukiko claimed, banging against the cage.  
“I know you are a Shadow.” Margaret said. “Having such a powerful doll will bring in so many customers.”  
She walked away, snapping her fingers, as Marie followed her, not looking back at Yukiko.  
“Bestie!” Yukiko cried out.  
Everything suddenly went dark, the end of Shadow Yukiko was in sight as it wouldn’t be long now for her memory to be erased and waking up inside of a doll box, just like her bestie...


End file.
